


In My Defense

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [40]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Law Enforcement, Matchmaking, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Prompt Sansa and Self Defense, Romance, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written for Red Wulf's Pack, light hearted, plot holes, romantic, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a little self-defense turns into a lot more...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 38
Kudos: 161
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	In My Defense

**Author's Note:**

> A new Stansa one shot! Yes! 
> 
> This one is based on a prompt/challenge from discord, [The Red Wulf's Pack](https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/)! Several of us are writing the same prompt and giving it our own spin! This prompt is 'Sansa and Self-Defense/Personal Trainer' --and of course, I picked Stannis because **reasons**! There will be more for this prompt coming soon, with new pairings and authors! Check out the other pieces in the collection and feel free to join us on discord!
> 
> On a serious note, self-defense is very important and I encourage everyone to learn at least a few things (and always be aware of your surroundings)! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Not a writer, not beta'd, the usual yadda, yadda, yadda...

“Robert, please,” Stannis pinched the bridge of his nose, already having reached the limit of his patience for his brother’s rambling well over a decade ago. 

“An hour, just spend an hour with her” Robert soldiered on, clearly unperturbed by Stannis’ sigh. “She’s just started working at a fashion house downtown and Ned is worried about her walking to and from her car.” 

“Then buy her some pepper spray,” Stannis reasoned. “Problem solved.” 

“Stannis” Robert shook his head. “You’re the Navy man, you’ve trained people--” 

“Soldiers, I’ve trained soldiers” Stannis interrupted. 

“You went right from the military to law enforcement, you must know something! Hells, don’t you live for this shit?” 

“Robert---”

“Just show her a few things, that’s all I ask” Robert pleaded. “Please?” 

“Fine, if you promise to shut that gaping trap below your nose, then I will teach her the basics” Stannis relented, leaning back in his chair. He should have known when Robert invited him for lunch that it wasn’t going to end well, and now he was committed to spending an afternoon teaching Sansa Stark self-defense. 

Sansa Stark. Sansa-too beautiful for her own good-Stark. How the hell was he supposed to get through it without humiliating himself in a half-dozen ways? Truly, it was going to be a feat of the Gods. 

He’d known Sansa for several years, having been first introduced to her at one of Robert’s parties where all of the Starks were present. Admittedly he had noticed her the moment she’d stepped into the room. Standing--almost literally, head and shoulders over those around her, she was a fiery beacon of elegance. While he knew very little about women’s fashion, he could tell by the fit of the black sheath dress she’d chosen for the occasion that it was an expensive and well made piece. Poised, even in the face of Selyse Florent's constant barrage of veiled insults--not to even mention Claire Stevenson's flat out disdain, Sansa proved to be both well-spoken and unfailingly kind. Each time he saw her, he found himself drawn into her orbit and he could only thank the Gods that Robert’ hadn’t noticed. 

“Great” Robert clapped his hand on the table, pulling Stannis from his musings. “Because she’ll be at your house tomorrow at noon!” 

Fuck. 

“You didn’t bother to make sure I didn’t have plans?” Stannis replied dryly. “That I didn’t have to work?” 

“When do you ever have plans?” Robert scoffed. “You’re a detective, don’t you make your own hours like they do on TV?”

“I do have a life you know. One that is not a television show.”

“You tell yourself that, but you’re closing in on forty and you’re still a bachelor” Robert quipped. “You have this big lovely house on the hill and no one to share it with.” 

“Firstly, I am thirty-five,” he countered. “And secondly, not every man has to sleep with an entire zip code before settling down.” 

“Be fair, Stan” Robert frowned. “I didn’t sleep with the male half of the zip code.” 

“Hence why Renly has taken it upon himself to do it for you” Stannis replied, sending Robert into a fit of laughter. 

“What can I say, the seed is strong” Robert chuckled. “Come Stannis, surely an afternoon spent with a beautiful woman wouldn’t be a hardship for you, eh? Especially if it’s Sansa, you’ve something of a tendre for her, I’d guess.” 

Okay, perhaps Robert _had_ noticed.

Double fuck. 

“I already told you that I’d help her” Stannis was going to attempt to change the subject. “Let’s move on--”

“Not until you admit it” Robert crossed his arms across his barrel chest, watching him keenly. 

“Admit what?” 

“You’ve got a thing for Sansa” Robert elaborated with a half-shrug. “I know it, you know it. She’s only a few years younger, nothing too worrisome. From a good family, Ned was the best mentor I could have asked for and Catelyn is--well, Catelyn.”

“Robert--” Stannis sighed. “Can we not do this?” 

“I just want you to find happiness, is that so terrible of me? It’s my duty as the eldest to watch out for you and Renly.” 

“I am fine on my own” Stannis reasoned. "I'm a big boy now, I can even tie my shoes without singing the bunny song."

“That’s all well and good, but you could be happier,” Robert flagged down a passing waiter and ordered another drink. “Just promise me you’ll think about it, yeah?”

“Again, if it gets you to shut up--fine.” 

“Perfect!” Robert uncrossed his arms. “I’ve had my meal, now I think we need to finish it off with something sweet, yeah?” 

Sansa adjusted the strap on her purse for the hundredth time as she walked up the stone path to Stannis’ front door. ‘Nervous’ didn’t even begin to describe how she felt in this moment, she was flat out terrified that she was going to do something mortifying---like lick Stannis’ jawline. 

Whoa boy. 

No that would not be a good thing to do.

Admittedly she did need his help; walking to and from her car in downtown Storm’s End was safe in theory, but you never knew who was lurking in the shadows. She wanted to be prepared--more prepared than just a key chain of pepper spray. When her father and Robert had suggested she ask Stannis for help, she had protested-- _I couldn’t impose_ she argued but they’d insisted. In the end, she decided that an afternoon spent with the imposing, quiet Baratheon brother, was an afternoon well spent. 

At least she would be able to admire him without worrying she would be caught. 

Reaching the front door, she took a deep breath and rang the bell. Doing her best to calm her nerves, she looked at her baby pink converse--the only athletic sort of shoe she owned, and prayed that she hadn’t made a mistake in wearing skin-tight black leggings and an oversized t-shirt over a sports bra. She was a far cry from the fashion maven she was during the work week. She wanted to look put-together in front of Stannis, but today’s lesson demanded more appropriate clothing. 

The door opened and she felt her stomach clench as the air rushed from her lungs. She’d seen Stannis in a tuxedo, she’d seen Stannis in a suit--let’s not even talk about the way he filled out a uniform, but she had never seen Stannis in athletic pants and a t-shirt….

Fuck. 

No man had the right to have shoulders that broad, it was practically criminal. How dare he!

“Good afternoon” Stannis greeted her, shifting on his bare feet before he opened the door wide. “Come on in.” 

“Thank you” she was careful not to brush against him as she stepped inside. If she did, she would probably end up rubbing herself against him like a cat, that would be embarrassing.

“You’re right on time” he closed the door behind her, giving her a quick moment to admire the clean, modern décor of his home. 

“Punctuality is sort of my pet peeve” she turned back to him with a smile. 

“Mine as well.” 

“Thank you for doing this,” she said. “I am sure that Robert had to bribe you or force you, but I am truly grateful for the help.” 

“It was no bribe or force, don’t worry” the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. “I am glad to help. If you want to set your purse and shoes aside, we can go to the gym and begin?” 

“Of course” she set her purse on the table beside the door before toeing out of her sneakers and pushing them beside a pair of black dress shoes. They were an odd juxtaposition, the baby pink converse and the polished men’s shoes, but oddly fitting. 

Following Stannis through the large house, she was surprised to see that half of his spacious garage had been converted into a home gym. She shouldn’t have been, Stannis was a fit man who had obviously developed good habits in his military days and kept with them even now. Likely they served him well at work. Weights, a punching bag, a few machines she didn’t recognize, and a treadmill sat against the closest wall, with a few mats in the center of the area which was flanked by Stannis’ sleek black sedan.

“Alright, so what do you know?” 

“Know?” she had been so busy admiring the garage that she didn’t understand his question. 

“About self-defense?” 

“Oh! Less than nothing” she laughed. “I have some pepper spray--it’s pink and cute, but that’s about it.” 

“Pepper spray is good. Make sure you carry it in your hand while you walk, thumb on the trigger so it is harder to rip out of your hand” he explained. “It can also help to put your keys between your fingers facing out, make a nice sort of fisted weapon” he added, showing her what he meant with his fingers. 

“Okay” she nodded. _Don’t stare at his hands, don’t stare at his hands…oh no, I'm staring!_

“Sometimes it's the basics that are the most useful,” he continued. “Always be aware of your surroundings, that’s important. Keep your head up while walking, and be quick in and out of your car. Areas of transition like car parks are easy targets. Later I will teach how to throw a proper punch, but we’ll start with holds.” 

She listened while he explained some ways to keep herself safe--her purse safe, the deep rumble of his voice almost hypnotizing. She nodded and replied when need be, but was nearly lost in the confidence and breadth of knowledge he was displaying. Sure she had spoken with him a hundred times before, but this Stannis was clearly in his element. 

“May I touch you?” 

_Yes!_

“What?” she blurted, eyes going wide. 

“To show you what I mean…” he paused, then frowned. “You weren’t listening?” 

“I was! I was just...distracted?” _Fuck_.

“Right” he cleared his throat. “As I was saying, it is important to know how to get away if someone grabs you. Knowing the right escape is important and sometimes the best way out may be counter-intuitive.” 

“Alright” she made a show of loosening her arms. “I’m ready.” 

“Alright” he agreed, stepping to her back and wrapping a long, solid arm around her shoulders. He hauled her against his chest with ease and she nearly squeaked in surprise. 

“Okay, I’m not ready.” _So not ready…_ She wasn’t going to make it. She was going to give into the urge to throw him to the mat and have her way with him-- _no, behave Sansa, behave!_

“I will show you what to do, just promise to listen this time” he teased, his voice vibrating against her back. Pressed against him, surrounded by him, and lost in the rich scent of him, she was in big, big trouble. She clenched her thighs, doing her best to quell the ache in her core. She decided that leggings were not a good idea, because she was absolutely going to ruin them by the end of the afternoon. 

Fuck.

Almost two hours later, Stannis was fairly certain that he was in the most delicious sort of hell. As the afternoon had gone on, he’d open the garage door for fresh air but he still wasn’t able to get the smell of her shampoo out of his nose. Lovely and floral, like the woman herself, it had burrowed into his senses and refused to budge. 

Not to mention he was doing all that he could to keep his body under control; athletic pants--baggy as they may be, weren’t very forgiving when it came to untimely erections and he’d be damned if he mortified himself _that_ much. He had to keep at least a fraction of his dignity. 

“I think we’ve earned a break, don’t you?” he offered her his hand, helping her to stand from the mat. They were both sweaty and tired, but still she was just as beautiful as ever. He felt as if he were witnessing a Sansa that only her closest friends and family had seen; casually dressed and flushed, more open and friendly than ever.

“Thank the Gods” she pushed a few errant hairs from her face. “I had no idea what a workout this would be.”

“It is, but it’s good that you’re taking precautions” he said as they ventured inside and towards the kitchen. “The city isn’t the safest place” he poured them each a glass of ice water, pushing hers towards her as she sank onto a stool at the marble counter. 

“I suppose so,” she replied. 

“Trust me, as much as it is job security for me, it can be a rough place. Fortunately your workplace is in a more affluent area.”

“Really I don’t want to stay at the fashion house forever, I don’t particularly care for Olenna Tyrell or her henchmen, but I have to learn the ropes before going out on my own.” 

“That is your eventual goal?” he asked.

“Yes” she nodded as she took a long drink of her water. “But fashion is not _what_ you know, but _who_ you know. I have to pay my dues and whatnot. Walk before I runway.” 

“I am sure you will make connections very quickly, you’re very good at that in society already” he assured her. 

“Society is easy, fashion...not so much” she laughed. 

“I’ve never found society to be easy,” he admitted. 

“Because you don’t suffer idiots and falsities” she said, surprising him with her insight. “It is one of the things I admire about you, actually. You’re unapologetically yourself, that takes great strength.” He was quiet for several moments, unsure of how to respond to her compliment and she must have taken that as his reply because she back peddled. “I’m sorry, I’ve made you uncomfortable.” 

“Not at all,” he quickly assured her. “I was just very surprised by your compliment. I don't often receive them.” 

“Truly?” she frowned. “That is a shame.” 

“Hardly” he gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I do not have the easy charm of my brothers. I can manage people well enough at work, but amongst Robert’s crowd I am easily overwhelmed.” 

“That is not necessarily a bad thing, you know?” he was momentarily distracted by the way her fingers toyed with the condensation on her glass. “I am very different from my siblings also, but I like to think that makes me my own person.” 

“And what a lovely person it is” he said before he could stop himself. Now it was her turn to blush, looking away for a brief moment before meeting his eyes. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Though I believe it is my turn to be surprised. I did not know you thought me lovely. We’ve known each other for some time but you’ve never even asked me to dance at--” 

“I do not care for being the center of attention” he interjected. “It was not a slight against your person, only an act of self-preservation, I assure you.” 

“I see” she nodded, then glanced around. “Well there is no one here now. No one to see.” 

“Are you asking me to dance?” he raised his brows in surprise. 

“You’ve had your hands all over me today, what is a dance in comparison?” she laughed, her cheeks flushed a bright pink, eyes bright with amusement. 

“You’re very dangerous to a man’s self control” he said quietly, clenching his hands where they rested on the counter. 

“Now that is a fine complement indeed,” she stood, stepping to the side of the kitchen counter and offering her hand. “Dance with me, Stannis? Just a quick one before we go back to wrestling in the garage.”

“I’m supposed to be teaching you self-defense” he pushed away from the counter and took her hand, guiding her into his arms. 

“We’ve got plenty of time for that” she smiled up at him. 

“Oh?” they swayed softly to unheard music. Sansa’s own height ensured that she fit against him perfectly, and though they were both barefoot and sweaty, it was the best dance he’d ever shared.

“Mmhmm” she shifted closer, her voice now a husky whisper. “If I play my cards right, you might even invite me to share dinner with you.” 

“Like I said, very dangerous.” 

“Just you wait, Baratheon, just you wait.” 

_Epilogue_

“What are you smiling at?” Robert narrowed his eyes and Stannis laughed, shaking his head. 

“Just admiring the scenery” he nodded across the room where Sansa stood, clearly exasperated by the man she was talking to. Based on her body language alone, the annual Baratheon Christmas party was about to get very interesting.

“You’re smiling at a man making a pass at your wife?” 

“Just watch” Stannis sipped his ice water with lemon. While every bone in his body was screaming at him to march over there and carry her away from the obviously drunk man, he knew that Sansa was more than capable of taking care of herself. He’d seen to that personally and with thorough pleasure. 

It happened just as he anticipated, the man reached out to touch Sansa’s arm and she moved as quick as lightning, grabbing his thumb and twisting it back towards his wrist. He could almost hear the man’s bones protesting from here. The man let out a squeak of protest, stumbling backwards and away the instant she released him. 

As if she felt his gaze, she turned to him and winked. His wife was truly glorious. Taking her drink from the bartender, she made her way back across the crowded room to his side. Robert’s clear amusement at the show had his laughter echoing around them, fading as Sansa slipped under Stannis’ arm. 

“You handled that well,” Robert said. 

“I had a very good teacher,” she beamed. 

“Serves the drunken bastard right,” Stannis smirked, holding her close as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He wasn’t a man for public displays of affection, but he wasn’t about to go without reminding his wife how much he loved her.

While he had lacked confidence at the start of their relationship, he had quickly realized that he wanted nothing more than to keep Sansa for ‘the long haul’. Any uncertainty he felt melted away as they grew closer, the heady knowledge that Sansa loved him filling cracks in his soul that he’d never thought would mend. 

Now that he shared his life with Sansa, everything seemed more vibrant and held more promise. He enjoyed waking up beside her every morning and coming home to her each evening. He lived for their lazy weekends where they slept in or woke early to make love before going about their day. He loved that silly smile she always had on her face when she’d get ‘caught’ watching him lift weights, and the way that she hummed while she cooked--but only when she was at the stove.

The long Storm’s End winters were never cold with her at his side, she’d even managed to convince him to dance with her in the rain on more than one occasion. Recently she’d started not-so-subtly hinting that she was ready to start their family, something that stirred anticipation and excitement in his gut. And a healthy amount of terror--he’d never been a father before, what if he screwed it up? Not to mention seeing Sansa in pain would likely destroy him.

“You two are disgusting” Robert muttered, concealing his smug smile behind his whisky glass. Robert was never ashamed to take credit for their relationship, claiming he had been the one to shove them together. While not untrue, Stannis liked to think that they would have found each other regardless. 

“Why don’t you go find your wife and leave me and mine be” Stannis scoffed. 

“Cersei’s taking a hit for the team and talking to that bore Baelish” Robert nodded to the blonde across the room. “I don't know how she manages to keep her cool. If I go over there, I am likely to punch him in that weaselly mouth of his.” 

“That wouldn’t be good for business,” Sansa laughed. “But I can’t deny that I would love to see that.” 

“It would be amusing,” Stannis conceded as the band began their second set of the evening. “But I have a better idea” he set his glass aside and turned to Sansa. “Dance with me?” 

“Stannis” she whispered, eyes wide as she looked up at him. 

“They’ll all be too busy looking at you to even notice me” he reasoned and she slipped her hand into his. Without a word she handed her drink to Robert who downed it with a smile as Stannis led her to the dance floor. 

“The man who doesn’t dance” she whispered as he pulled her close. 

“With the right partner I do” he replied, leading her through the steps. “I did dance at our wedding after all.” 

“True. I didn’t even have to drag you out there kicking and screaming.” 

“At least where I’m concerned, I know you won’t throw me to the mat.” 

“It’s tempting” her lips curled into a smirk. “I’ve had quite a few good experiences with you on the mat.” 

“Yes,” he wrapped his arm tighter around her, pulling her flush with him--too close for propriety’s sake but he didn’t care. “Yes, I suppose you have,” he added, his wife’s laughter vibrating through him. 

Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or you can join the Pack [HERE](https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/) on discord!


End file.
